shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ship of Fools Bestiary/West Blue
The following is a list of fan made animals and beasts that inhabit the West Blue It also includes their exact details. The creatures catalogued below should only be included if they exist solely on Ship of Fools Wiki and do not appear in canon at all. West Blue Crags The Crag is an indigenous species of Nal-mosiq. They are constituents of the Furi-ku (Freaks), those amongst the fauna of Nal-mosiq whom many consider to be land-bound counterparts of the Kaiō-rui (Sea Kings). Being herbivores, the crag are universally considered to be the least dangerous of the freaks. Much to the horror of a supermajority of foreigners, the passive crag are the most common targets of a Nal-mosiqa hunter. Meaning that most of Nal-mosiq's local meat, are butchered crag! Deathsires The Deathsire is an indigenous species of Nal-mosiq. They are constituents of the Furi-ku (Freaks), those amongst the fauna of Nal-mosiq whom many consider to be land-bound counterparts of the Kaiō-rui (Sea Kings). Amongst the Freaks, deathsires are universally considered to be the strongest. Deathsires spend just about the entirety of their lives underground, feasting upon Nal-mosiq's other subterranean creatures. Under normal circumstances, a deathsire will only tunnel its way to the surface for two reasons. The first is to undergo a coming-of-age ceremony that consists of massacring anything and everything that it comes into contact with. The second is to retrieve the body of an offspring that was slain during its coming-of-age ceremony, massacring anything and everything that it comes into contact with as it does so. As of the beginning of One Piece of Music, only three deathsire have ever been killed in battle. And only one of those three were killed in single combat. Frost Sloths The Frost Sloth is an indigenous species of Nal-mosiq. They are constituents of the Furi-ku (Freaks), those amongst the fauna of Nal-mosiq whom many consider to be land-bound counterparts of the Kaiō-rui (Sea Kings). They inhabit only the highest of the highest peaks, and as a result aren't known to come into conflict with civilization as a whole. Though Frost Sloths may be world-renown as one of the tastiest of delicacies, very few have ever taken a bite out of their meat. This is because Frost Sloths are as formidable of an opponent as the xixshaw, and as a result there aren't many hunters capable of bringing one back for butchering. Lýkoi The Lýkoi is an indigenous species of Nal-mosiq. They are constituents of the Furi-ku (Freaks), those amongst the fauna of Nal-mosiq whom many consider to be land-bound counterparts of the Kaiō-rui (Sea Kings). There are unsettled debates about whether or not the lýkoi are freaks ''or simply an unwelcomed species of individuals... Once upon a time, the ''lýkoi were at odds with the Nal-mosiqa. Nowadays, the Nal-mosiqa and lýkoi hardly cross paths. To the point where the life of a lýkoi are considered to be as enigmatic as the life of a deathsire. Saber-Toothed Fishcats The Saber-Toothed Fishcat is an indigenous species of Nal-mosiq. They are constituents of the Furi-ku (Freaks), those amongst the fauna of Nal-mosiq whom many consider to be land-bound counterparts of the Kaiō-rui (Sea Kings). Saber-Toothed Fishcats are considered to be a boon by mose people. They relentlessly hunt the annoyingly numerous Tuatarans, keeping the beasts from becoming even more overpopulated than they already are. Sand Dolphins Sand Dolphins are the native porpoises of the desert island, Sahara Island. As such, they appear much like usual dolphins, albeit they are yellow and have much sharper teeth, and their means of transportation differ greatly to those of "average" dolphins. While they do indeed swim like any other dolphin, Sand Dolphins traverse through the vast sand that carpets Sahara Island, as opposed to water. They appear to be capable of being ridden on, as they were seen carrying Nova, Drake, and Leo of The Skyline Pirates across a desert. They first debuted in the New Horizon series in Chapter 7. Tuatarans The Tuataran is an indigenous species of Nal-mosiq. They are constituents of the Furi-ku (Freaks), those amongst the fauna of Nal-mosiq whom many consider to be land-bound counterparts of the Kaiō-rui (Sea Kings).'' Tuatarans'' prowl the very same regions of Nal-mosiq that civilization reside within, and as a result they are universally considered to be some of the more dangerous freaks. Tuatarans are the enemies of Nal-mosiqa Civilization. Much like the imps, they prefer stealing resources from the inhabitants of Caer Droia over obtaining them by their lonesome. However, unlike the imps the tuatarans operate in a manner that is more reminiscent of marauders than petty thieves. With fangs, claws, and sometimes even weapons and armor; the tuatarans assault caravans in hopes of pillaging whatever isn't destroyed during the assault. Xixshaw The Xixshaw is an indigenous species of Nal-mosiq. They are constituents of the Furi-ku (Freaks), those amongst the fauna of Nal-mosiq whom many consider to be land-bound counterparts of the Kaiō-rui (Sea Kings).'' Xixshaw'' prowl the very same regions of Nal-mosiq that civilization reside within, and as a result they are universally considered to be the most dangerous of the freaks in spite of the fact that deathsires are considered to be the more powerful of the two. Xixshaw are infamous for slaughtering and then devouring anything and everything that they come into contact with. Frighteningly, xixshaw do not discriminate and as a result they are just as infamous for killing each other as they are for killing other things. Once per decade, the xixshaw actually wont kill something just for being within sight of them. This time is the mating season. During the mating season, xixshaw tend to avoid meat altogether and munch upon plant life instead. It should be noted that whilst xixshaw bear a myriad of razor sharp claws, it's their ability to spew absurdly thin jets of acid that have caused them to be regarded as horrors. Said acid is capable of melting through just about anything. With the sole exception being seastone for an unknown reason. Category:One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki